Asleep
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Octane gets stuck watching Skywarp after doing something stupid. /This is the result of me playing with a Random Transformers pairing generator.. xD/ Prompt: Asleep.


_**Asleep.**_

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

.. I'm sorry, I was playing with that Transformers Fic Pairing Generator thingymerbobber.. and I was happy I got Skywarp *O*

xDD;; ||OTL

~Pairing and Promt:

Octane (G1) / Skywarp (G1) / Asleep

~Disclaimer:

I do not own Transformers! Not the Characters! Nothing~!

And I don't own the idea, I got it from that pairing generator~

~Warning:

...Err, Octane being the bully he is, and OCC (||OTL!~)?.. /shot

~Notes:

I'm sorry, I never saw Octane yet (Weirdly, yes.), so I don't know his 'personality' x 3x

But I read about him on wiki xDD /shot epically

So, I tried x 3x;b

Oh, and this is obviously in G1~ * -*b

Oh-Oh! And _Writing like this _is flashback's! ^^-b

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Octane glared, light pink dusting under his optics, a big hand laying gently on a smaller frame.

Octane sighed, and started to relax slowly, un-tensing his shoulder plates. The triple-changer lightly turned and glanced around the

He slowly and lightly moved his hand and let it rest on the waist of the smaller 'Con. He sneered, and glared lightly at Skywarp.

"Why me?" He asked himself quietly, wanting so badly to hit himself for doing such a stupid thing.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

_Skywarp shivered, feeling a glare directed at his back. He turned to see Octane glaring at him._

_Octane sneered, turned and left._

_Skywarp blinked, "What's his problem?.." He muttered to himself, and walked out of the room._

_He felt someone walk up behind him, he stopped and turned, but smacked his helm against someone's chest plates._

_The black and purple 'Con looked up to see Octane's face, sneering down at him._

_Skywarp took a step back._

_"Ooh, didn't see you there 'Oc..." Skywarp mumbled, laughing nervously._

_Octane's eyes narrowed, "What did you call me?" He asked- no, demanded, seething, and twitching._

_Skywarp backed away, "Uhh, aha... Nothing!" Skywarp turned and ran down the hall's of their underwater base._

_OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo _

_Skywarp panted, and lightly glared in the direction Octane was._

_"I hate this..." Skywarp mumbled, face heating up._

_"Hate what?" Skywarp jumped and turned to see Starscream frowning at him, arms crossed._

_"Oh, Screamer," He sighed, putting a hand near his spark, "You almost gave me a spark-attack.." He mumbled, then rubbed at his optics, and looked back at his creator._

_Starscream rolled his eyes, "Whatever, anyways, we gotta go, could you find Thundercracker?"_

_"One TC coming up!" Skywarp said, disappearing with a crack._

_OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo _

_Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream were flying in the sky, ready to attack the Autobums._

_Megatron, Soundwave and his cassettes were behind the three seekers._

_Megatron smirked, readying his cannon, and flew above the three, and ahead. Soundwave and his cassettes; Frenzy, Rumble, Laserbeak, and Ravage, went down to the ground._

_Octane, Blitzwing, and Astrotrain were flying just beneath the Seekers. Octane sneered up at the Black and Purple one, the _'warper'_..._

_He suddenly smirked, and flew up quickly, transformed out of his alt. mode, and tackled the warper._

_Skywarp yelped, and felt one of his wings get ripped slightly._

_He tried pushing Octane off, but couldn't, because of the pain. The purple seeker winced again and started plumitting towards the ground._

_Octane jumped off the seeker and transformed back into his alt. Jet mode, smirking._

_.. He didn't know why, but the sometimes cowardice seeker made him so mad and annoyed._

_Even though the purple seeker fought, Octane still didn't like the seeker._

_Skywarp went and smashed into the ground, letting out a cry._

_Starscream and Thundercracker went down to see if there trine mate was okay._

_Octane grinned, seeing black and gray smoke coming from the cloud of dust and dirt._

_He paused when he heard his leader curse loudly._

_Megatron got hit, and went and landed on a piece of the mountain that was sticking out._

_"HAH! I got Megaturkey!" a Red 'bot whispered loudly, grinning, and punching the air with his hand, as he and another 'bot hid behind a part of the mountain of rocks._

_"Pff- I would have got him, but you shot to soon, it was supposed to be a 'surprise attack', 'Sides." A yellow 'Bot slapped the red one on the helm, glaring._

_"Shut up, Sunny! Your just mad 'cause you didn't fire on time!" They argued._

_A white with red 'Bot rolled his eyes and sighed, annoyed._

_"Can't you two shut up for once?" He asked, glaring at the two._

_"But Ratchet!," The yellow one whined. "It's not our fault that you don't like us!" The yellow 'Bot continued, the red one laughing._

_"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!," Ratchet roared, glaring at the two, twitching._

_"Run Sunny! RUUNN!" Sideswipe laughed, and ran, and started shooting at the Decepticons._

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Eventually, Megatron ordered everyone to go back to base, losing once again.

Octane rolled his eyes, and looked at the smaller 'bot beside him.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

_"Octane, you got Skywarp into this mess, so you'll be staying with him till when I get back to you." Their medical doctor said, ignoring the harsh glare that was directed at him._

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Octane let out a sigh through his vents, rolled over, back facing Skywarp, being somewhat careful.

He just doesn't want to be forced to stay with the sleeping black and purple 'Con.

... Not that Octane didn't exactly mind...

After all, the cowardice- yet stronge seeker, was more likable when he was asleep.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

~Ffff- And this is what happens when I play with a Random Pairing Generator...

~So, how much does it fail? xDDD;;bb

I'm sorry x 3x;b Feel free to hurt me, I don't mind. xDDD

~Hmm, this pairing is sorta cute, don't you think?

If anyone wants, I could maybe write another one O.o

Or somehow make this a story?, but I dunno yet xDD;;bb

~Anyways! Nao I'm going to work on that Bumblebee and Skywarp one that I also got~ ;DDD (.. Don't tell anyone, but I think I like that pairing ;DDDD /slapped)

xDDDD

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
